How Big, How Blue, How Beautiful
by Lolsome-o-sis girl
Summary: [Various pairings] Weekly oneshots to celebrate the second series of "Eve", all based on a one-word prompt.
1. Week One: Happiness

**How Big, How Blue, How Beautiful**

 _Fandom: Eve_

 _Rating: K_

 _Genre: Friendship, Family_

 _Pairing: Eve/Will (sometimes), Nick/Katherine (sometimes)_

 _Summary: Weekly oneshots to celebrate the second series of "Eve", all based on a one-word prompt. [Contains some Eve/Will, and some Nick/Katherine, and some general ones. More like a lucky dip than anything else...]_

* * *

 **AN: Eve's back! Hooray! To celebrate, I thought I'd try and do some weekly posting of some kind, and then came up with this: a chapter for every episode this series. Mostly Eve/Will (because I'm trash for the pairing and most people who know me have realised this) but Nick/Katherine will most likely make an appearance and there might be just some general ones in there too.**

 **Title comes from the Florence + The Machine song; It really fits the show, and I recommend you give it a listen :)**

 **Big thanks to the lovely Chelsea, who helped me by picking the word prompts :) I hope she likes these!**

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER. I don't own anything. Not even a crumb.**

* * *

 _ **Week One: Happiness**_

 _Some Eve/Will, ship_ _per_ _!Lily_ _in the background_ _, and sleepy cuddles. Because I'm in need of sleepy cuddles right now_ _after catching up on that first episode, don't hurt me._

 _ **Set during 02x01**_ _ **.**_

* * *

Not needing sleep gives a person a lot of extra hours to think about things. That's what Eve often finds herself doing when she's left alone during the long night hours that pass by whilst the rest of the Clarke household are resting, and tonight, lying on the basement floor, is no different. Usually, after the events that have passed today, she would expect to be thinking about her mother, where she is, and what her plans are, but when she tries to focus on it, she finds her mind drifting, returning once again to her conversation with Will, about him and his mother. Eventually he did fall asleep, just as he said that he would; she could tell when his breathing evened out into the soft sighs that are continuing now. But his face still looks troubled, and Eve can't help wondering if, to coin a human phrase she has recently learnt, she _hit a nerve_ with her questions about maternal relationships. It makes her feel a little guilty inside, and she can't have that. She won't be able to focus properly until it stops clouding her mind, not until she can remove that crease from Will's forehead that mars his slumber.

She doesn't know all that much about human comfort - it's an area she should collect some more information on, really, but, with more pressing matters at hand, she hasn't really had a chance to before - but she knows enough to come up with some sort of solution. She shuffles over onto her left side, manoeuvring herself, and the sleeping bag, closer until she can extend out an arm that wraps around Will's shoulders that are buried somewhere in the layers of hoodie and sleeping bag. At first, it doesn't appear to make any difference, the frown still there, but, slowly, it begins to fade; Will lets out a muted exhale, rolling over in his sleep and burrowing closer to the source of the comfort, his expression becoming more peaceful as he relaxes.

There's the sound of muffled snorts from the sleeping bag beside her. Eve looks over her shoulder towards the other girl; her eyebrow raises, forming her features into some kind of inquisitive expression, but Lily only shakes her head, letting out another chuckle behind the barrier of her hand.

"Saps," she whispers eventually once the laughter has subsided, a playful yet complaintive tone to her voice, before rolling her eyes elaborately and rolling over so that her face is pressed into her pillow (possibly to hide the smile that's still on her face).

Eve's not sure what that word means - or whether it's intended as a compliment or an insult or both - but that doesn't really seem to matter right now. The feelings of guilt are evaporating, just like the worry on Will's face, and, upon reflection, they both seem happier for it.

* * *

 **Well, that's all for now! See ya next week, dears :). X**


	2. Week Two: Imagination

_**Week Two: Imagination**_

 _Some_ _pining_ _of the Eve/Will variety_ _, denial of aforementioned pining, and shipper!Lily being exasperated. (Purely out of selfish reasons, I'm afraid, because I have three essays due for my coursework and I just - I can't even._ _So this is my kick starter for myself. Enjoy._ _)_

 _ **Set after 02x02**_

* * *

"Okay. What is it?"

"What's what?"

Will rolls his eyes at her expression, the perfect face of innocence and confusion. " _That_. That face you keep pulling whenever you think I'm not looking. What's up? Is it what I said earlier? I really am sorry about that -"

"It's not about that!" Lily cuts in quickly, looking keen to reassure him. Her eyes drift towards the window next to their booth as she continues. "Seriously, it's not. That's forgiven and forgotten. It's just, well, other stuff."

Will scoops another mouthful of ice cream. "Like what?"

"Eve. Zac. Y'know, all that."

Ah, yes. _All that._

"Oh." Will quickly crams the spoon into his mouth so that Lily won't see his dampened mood. "You think he's given up?"

"Doubt it," Lily mutters darkly, before the bitter expression is replaced by one of concern. "Sorry. I don't want to be unsupportive or anything. I think we've all had enough of that recently."

"How would you be unsupportive?"

"Well...well, you know."

Oh. It's this conversation again. _Great._

"I mean, it would be cute if it wasn't so tragic," Lily continues, licking a trace of strawberry sauce from her thumb. "I would encourage you to follow your dreams, but I don't want them to get destroyed, so I'm gonna try and sway you for your own good. Don't go there. Don't be the cookie that always falls out of the box and gets crushed."

Will sighs. " _Lily._ "

"What?"

"You know _what_. I don't know where you got this from, but Eve's just my friend."

"I got this from my eyes." Lily rolls these eyes of her at him with these words. "You know, because I'm not blind?" She's silent for a moment. "I don't get why you didn't make your move already. You should have just gone for it after that day with Mary. Would have saved all this unpleasantness now."

"Is this you trying to not be unsupportive?" Will asks with a raised eyebrow.

Lily matches his expression exactly. "Is this you admitting to it, then?"

"Wh - No! There's nothing to admit to in the first place!"

"Okay." His best friend abandons her spoon in the glass of ice cream in front of her and spreads her palms flat on the table. "Have it your way. Close your eyes."

"Hm?"

"Do it. Close your eyes."

Will swallows his mouthful of ice cream before speaking. "Why?"

"Just trust me."

There's a moment's hesitation before Will lets out an exasperated sigh. "Fine. Whatever you say." He shuts his eyes, resting his head in his palms so as to not feel like such an idiot out in public. "Now what?"

"I want you to imagine that you're sitting on a bench. It can be anywhere in the world. But you're sitting on this bench, you're relaxed, Eve is sitting beside you, and you love each other - _although we don't have to pretend that bit._ " That last part is mumbled, but not quietly enough.

"This is so stupid," Will grumbles.

"Just do it! Use your imagination!" Lily sounds as though she's one complaint away from grabbing one of the spare menus on their table and whacking him over the head with it. Will reckons that the safest option is to shut up and do as she says, and so he pictures the bench. It's no where specific, this bench, just in the middle of some dusty football field that's been left unkempt, but it feels familiar and that's enough for now. Eve's sitting there too, wearing the Viking helmet and tutu that she'd worn when attempting to "fit in", to no avail. Her face looks a little downcast, her eyes focused on something off in the distance, almost as if she's trying to see something that's out of reach to her. He rests a hand on her shoulder, drawing her attention towards him; her mouth curls up into a smile - not a beaming grin, but a smile, and that's a start - and her own hand moves up to his, threading their fingers together.

Lily starts snickering from opposite him, and Will cracks an eye open to see her trying to muffle her laughter behind her palm.

"What _now_?"

"Nothing," she replies, pressing her lips together as she tries to compose herself. "It's just amusing when you deny it and then you blush."

* * *

 **Yeah. I don't know. This made me happy. See you all next week! X**


	3. Week Three: Kindness

_**Week Three: Kindness**_

 _Some little Zoe and Eve this week, because that piggyback scene was really sweet._

 _I tried to write a general one for a change! Not sure how it worked out, but, oh well. I tried. I guarantee next week I_ _'ll be back to writing about romance, and Eve and Will, because that's all I seem to do when it comes to this show._

 _ **Set during 02x03**_

* * *

Little humans are so peculiar. If anything has come out of today, Eve thinks, that much is certain. From the data that she has collected, thus far, it has become apparent that one must strike a balance with these things. Little humans are unpredictable, and one has to be prepared to deal with whatever arises.

Of course, no one can be completely prepared for everything. She has enough human experience to know that for a fact. Life usually finds a way to surprise you, to catch you off guard. Will once called them _random acts of kindness_ , when the topic casually came up in conversation, and Eve has to agree that this is a good name for them. She also thinks that they shouldn't be as fleeting as they are.

"Hurry up!" Zoe's voice from her back brings her out of her recall; a finger points towards the ice cream man up ahead.

Oh, that's right. She's also realised that little humans have an obsession with manufactured frozen desserts, a feeling that she can identify with. Ice cream is a fascinating substance, after all. And since she feels that there needs to be more random acts of kindness in the world, this seems to be a good place to start.

"Faster!" Zoe yells again, as they follow the long winding path that passes by the river, the see-saw, the roundabout. She lets go for a few moments, holding her arms up in the air and waving them as Eve picks up speed.

"I'm flying!" She cries, sounding breathless and giddy, but happy, happier than she had been just a few minutes ago when she was abusing the set of swings.

That appears to be something else Eve can add to her data banks. Random acts of kindness appease little humans.

* * *

 **Again, I'm sorry. Romance is more my forte ;) (judging by the sneak peek for next week, romance is going to be back) I hope you all enjoyed anyway. :) x**


	4. Week Four: Thankful

_**Week Four: Thankful**_

* * *

 _Some sad oblivion, with Eve and Will, and some Eve/Zac thrown in there too._

 _Since it seems I can_ _'t write anything other than Eve and Will (sorry, Guest reviewer, I will do some Nick and Katherine soon, I will, or I will die in the attempt)._

 _ **Set during 02x04**_

* * *

"Are you sure that you're okay?"

"Yes." Will folds the towel and places it on the radiator, running a hand through his hair, still damp from jumping into the lake, as he turns to face Eve, rolling his eyes at her overbearing concern. "I promise, I'm fine. You don't have to keep asking."

Eve lets the last of the blue hair ribbons fall into her lap. "If you say so." There's silence between them for a moment.

"Thank you," she says suddenly. "For what you did. That was brave."

Will shakes his head with a slight chuckle, clearly not agreeing, before looking down at his sopping clothes. "Yeah. Sure. Think I'd better go and change before I do anything else though." He starts to make his way towards the doorway, when Eve's voice stops him, sounding rather rushed, as if she's trying to force the words out.

"Will?"

He glances back over his shoulder. "Yeah?"

"I -..." She hesitates, an unusually human gesture, before closing her mouth again. "I wanted to tell you that -..."

"What?"

"I...I'm glad you know how thankful I am, that you tried to save me even though you cannot swim."

Will, who looked momentarily confused before, flashes her a smile. "Don't worry about it. It's the least I could do, after what I said." He nods once to reaffirm his words, before vanishing from the doorway. Eve waits until his footsteps are out of human earshot, before leaning back against the sofa, eyes fixed on the ceiling, letting out a sound that sounds rather like a sigh.

"Eve?" Zac's voice drifts over from the doorway; he's watching her, arms folded. "How are you?"

"Fully functional." She sits up, returning to her usual perfect posture, a smile on her lips now. "Why do you ask?"

"I thought...You looked...Is there something wrong?"

"It is nothing," she replies brightly.

"But...I..." Zac glances behind him, at something out of her line of sight, before returning his gaze to her. "Oh..." The word is barely a mumble, but Eve hears it.

" _Oh?_ " The smile slips in favour of a confused frown. "Is there something wrong?"

Zac pauses for a moment, looking as if he's considering whether or not to share something with her, before shaking his head. "Nothing. Just thinking aloud." Eve opens her mouth to speak, but he cuts her off with a smile. "So, made anymore plans to go canoeing?"


	5. Week Five: Hope

_**Week Five: Hope**_

* * *

 _After long last, some Nick and Katherine. Incredibly short - family stuff got in the way this week, so I_ _'ve been preoccupied_ _\- but still. Can be interpreted as a snippet of romantic banter, if you want._

 _ **Set during 02x05.**_

* * *

"Oh, do stop it, Nick," Katherine snaps suddenly, sitting up in her seat. "You're giving the entire building a migraine with your insistent _worrying_."

Nick pauses, one foot in mid air, before resuming his insistent pacing a moment later. "Right. Yes. Of course. I'm just -"

"Of _course_ your idea will work." Katherine taps a manicured hand on the desk, already knowing what he's griping about. If she wasn't a professional, she would be griping too. Good job that she is. "Have a little hope."

This catches his attention. "Hope?"

"Yes. Hope. I assume you're aware of that concept."

She can practically hear the gears turning in his head as he thinks. "I didn't know that _you_ were aware of it."

She wrinkles up her nose. "Of course. What kind of person do you take me for?"

"Hm." Is all Nick replies with; he's giving her a strange look, one he's never given her before, caught somewhere between surprise and curiosity.

"Besides," she continues, not sure what to feel about the expression on her employee's face. "If this idea of yours _does_ go wrong, you can have hope that the least I will do is fire you."

The look is gone within a moment, replaced by sarcasm. "Thanks, Katherine. Great encouragement."

She raises an eyebrow. "Any time, Nick. Any time."


	6. Week Six: Forgiveness

**Week Six: Forgiveness.**

 _Some short best buddies Eve and Lily for episode 6. Hooray!_

 _ **Set during 02x06**_

* * *

" - Are you okay?" Lily pauses in mid sentence, a frown on her face. "You look down."

Eve glances up at her with a conflicted expression. "Why do you not hate me?"

The other girl looks confused at the sudden question. "What?"

"I hurt Abe -"

"And I've already told you -" Lily interrupts. "- I know that it isn't your fault."

"But, what if it _was_?" She insists. "What if I did hurt him deliberately? Surely you would hate me then."

"Except you didn't do it deliberately." Lily moves to sit beside her friend, placing a comforting arm on her shoulder. "I know that you didn't."

"You can't be sure -"

"Yes, I _can_. And, do you know why?" She doesn't give Eve the opportunity to answer. "It's because you're not a bad person. Unpredictable, yes. Surprising, definitely. But, not bad. Never bad. You wouldn't hurt someone on purpose, especially Abe; you couldn't bring yourself to do it. The fact that you tried to warn him proves that. If you had wanted to hurt him, you would have kept quiet, but you called out to him, to try and protect him. A bad person wouldn't have done that." She nudges Eve's shoulder with her own. "So, don't look so worried. Mr Clarke will find out what happened, Abe will be back home, and it'll all be over soon. Okay?"

Eve looks at her for a long moment, expression still not convinced. Eventually, however, she nods.

"Okay."

Lily gives her shoulder an encouraging squeeze. "Good."

* * *

 **And, on a final note:**

 _" **You're not a danger to humans."**_

 _" **But I will never be a danger to you."**_

 **That exchange destroyed my heart (in the good way).**


	7. Week Seven: Work

**Week Seven: Work**

 _Some Sherlock!Eve and Will this week. Because watching two of my favourite fandoms (and ships, kind of) was like Christmas all over again. Enjoy._

 _ **Set during 02x07**_

* * *

"No." Eve's voice is firm and clear. "I have taken the case, and I will to see it through."

Will sighs, exasperated. "I wish you'd stop with this Sherlock thing. This isn't a game."

Eve looks irked, as she turns back to face him. "Oh, don't be so _boring_ , Watson!"

"And _stop_ calling me Watson, Eve!"

"Why? It is an accurate parallel, do you not think so?"

Will raises an eyebrow. "Excuse me?"

"Sherlock Holmes is the world's greatest detective. He can solve crimes as if it were child's play. But he needs Watson too."

"What do you mean?"

"Watson is his closest ally, the one that he can always rely on, the sanctuary of sanity in a world of _in_ sanity. That's the frailty of genius, Will. It needs an audience. Without Watson, there is no Holmes, for he has no audience."

"So, what, I'm your audience now, am I?"

"No." She smiles at him. "You are _my_ Watson. _My_ closest ally, _my_ sanctuary of sanity. I need you just like Holmes needs _his_ Watson. Now..." The expression turns uncharacteristically impish. "Let's get back to work. The game, my dear Watson, is afoot."

* * *

 **These are becoming shorter and shorter, I realise, but this prompt was so much fun to write. Ah, I love me some Eve/Will.**

 **If anyone can spot the BBC** _ **Sherlock**_ **quote, you get a million brownie points.**

 **See you all next week! x.**


	8. Week Eight: Messy

**Week Eight: Messy**

 _Some Eve and Adam this week. See more notes at the end for more of my thoughts, because I didn't want to have a wall of text at the beginning._

 _ **Set during 02x08.**_

* * *

"I thought I told you to run!"

"Yeah, well -" Adam raises an eyebrow, despite his current state. "- I wasn't exactly going to leave you behind, was I?" He falls into step beside her, thanking whoever was listening that it's already getting dark, meaning that there is a lack of other humans outside at this time. "So, uh, what now?"

That's quite a question, actually. What _do_ they do now?

"Uncle Nick will know what to do," she says, although it sounds more like she's talking to herself rather than making an attempt to console Adam. "He will take care of everything."

"I don't mean about that."

She turns to look at him, head tilted in confusion. "What do you mean, then?"

"Mary is your mother, yes?"

"I don't see what that has to do with this. We're both free of her control now -"

"She is your mother because she created you. And she created me too."

"I fail to see where this is going."

"By that definition, she is _my_ mother too." Adam raises an eyebrow. "Which technically makes us siblings."

 _Siblings?_

"As in, brother and sister?"

"Exactly." Adam slicks his hair back with his right hand, an action Eve has often seen him do. It must have become habit now. "Which makes things between us a little messy, to say the least."

"Hm," Eve agrees wordlessly, before taking a breath. "Adam -"

"I know." He holds a hand up to stop her. "I know what you're going to say. And I love you too. I can't help myself...but then I still don't know who _myself_ actually is." Eve opens her mouth, but he cuts her off again. "You heard what Mary said. I'm made up everything that you liked about Zac. That's not _me_ ; heck, that's not even all of _Zac_. Who you're in love with isn't even who I really am."

"It is to me."

"Not to _me_." Adam casts his eyes towards the darkening sky. "I want to find out who _I_ am. I want my own personality, my own memories, not something that's stolen from somebody else. Do you know what I mean?"

"I understand." Eve, who had let her gaze drift to the blur of her moving feet during his speech, glances up at his face. "You don't want to live in the shadow of someone else. You want to find the person that you truly are, not the person who Mary Douglas created you to be."

"Exactly. I - I _do_ care for you, Eve. You know that I do. Just -"

"Just not in the way that you perhaps might have done." Eve nods. "It's okay. I know that. And I _do_ understand. I've lived through it myself, and I can help you, the same way that Will helped me. It's strange; I've never thought about having a real sibling before, but..."

"But...?" Adam prompts.

"But...I suppose that I wouldn't be opposed to the idea of having one."

"Well then." He suddenly stops in the middle of the street, causing her to stop too. He holds out a hand towards her, a friendly gesture. "Hello, there. I'm Adam, your brother."

Eve can't keep the smile off her own face, as she returns the gesture. "Hello, Adam. My name is Eve. I am your older sister."

" _Older_?" Adam looks amused.

"I was created first."

"That doesn't mean that you get to be older."

"Yes, it does."

"No, it doesn't."

"It does."

"Doesn't, doesn't, _doesn't_ ," Adam insists, causing them both to chuckle. "See? We're getting the hang of it already."

"Indeed." Eve places a hand on his shoulder. "But, maybe we should get you back to Uncle Nick a little bit faster. We can continue this conversation when you're healed."

"Good idea," Adam returns her smile. "And then you can tell me everything that I've missed. I want to know everything about my older sister."

"Aha. So, you're admitting that I _am_ the older one?"

"Only because we're family."

" _Family_. I like the sound of that."

"I like the sound of it too."

* * *

 **That episode was definitely dramatic. There** **'s no denying that.** **Especially that ending.**

 **The whole Eve/Adam thing, though, made me cringe. It made me uncomfortable for the simple reason that, if they were both created by Mary Douglas, Eve** **'s "mother", wouldn't they technically be siblings, in that regard? I mean, I'm from Norfolk and everything, but still. And the fact that Mary had programmed him specifically to be in love with Eve; I can't help but wondering if he would have had those feelings, had it not been Mary's choice to deliberately programme Zac and all of his cherry-picked best qualities into him, thereby removing** _ **Adam's**_ **choice. Eve had fallen in love with him naturally, albeit believing that he was someone else, but Adam had it forced upon him. Quite sad and dark, really, when I thought about it.**

 **Obviously, even without the romance, there's still going to be a strong bond between the two of them, with them both being sentient robots that have just broken free of Mary's control, hence the reason I decided to explore it in this prompt, whilst still keeping it canon compliant, by taking the sibling path.**


	9. Week Nine: Alive

**Week Nine: Alive**

 _Very short scene; the flowers at the end of the episode got me inspired._

 _ **Set after 02x09.**_

* * *

"Where did all those come from?"

Eve looks up from the plant that she's currently tending to, smiling when she sees Will standing there, hands holding something behind his back, eyebrow raised.

"From Zac," she replies, moving a hand to gesture to one of the many bunches of flowers now planted in the ground. "And your mother, according to the letter left in the kitchen. She says she's sorry for what happened to Adam." There's a note of sadness in her voice, before she brushes it away, catching herself. "What have you got there?"

"Oh, yeah - I bought these -" He produces a bunch of flowers from behind his back, looking a little sheepish. "For Adam. Looks like everyone else beat me to it."

"They're lovely," she insists, reaching for them. "White. For forgiveness."

"Yeah." Will moves to sit on the ground next to her, cross-legged, watching as she begins to dig the hole to plant them in the ground.

"How is Cain?" She inquires suddenly, breaking the comfortable silence between them.

"I don't know. Haven't spoken to him. You'd have to ask Lily." There's a note of bitterness in his voice, one that doesn't escape Eve.

"Will -"

"What he did to Adam -"

"Was a mistake. Humans make mistakes all the time."

"Yeah, but, not like this."

"Besides, Adam is not really dead, no matter what Cain did." She gives him a small smile, a resolute one. "His _memory_ is still alive, and maybe that is what is most important."

* * *

 **Yeah. I don't know. This is so late, but I wanted to get the thread of plot down before I forgot it again.**


	10. Week Ten: Productivity

**Week Ten: Productivity.**

 _Productivity is usually best created through pacing. A short scene with Lily and Abe._

 _ **Set during 02x10**_

* * *

"Why won't he answer?" Lily lets out another huff of frustration, forehead leaning against her palm, as Abe shrugs, gesturing to the screen of his phone.

"Chill out, jailbird," her brother says, rather conversational, almost like this isn't shaping up to be a life-threatening situation. "He'll pick up eventually."

"And, if he _doesn't_?" Lily turns to him, eyebrow raised. "What happens then?" She exhales sharply, pushing herself off the bed and onto her feet, suddenly restless.

"What are you doing?" Abe raises her eyebrow at her, as she begins to walk up and down the length of the small room.

"Pacing," she replies, giving the carpet a scuff for good measure. "Apparently, it helps increase productivity."

"Who told you that?"

"Eve."

Abe rolls his eyes. "You're relying on Eve for information? Nah. If you want to be more productive, you've got to get up and _do_ something."

"I am doing something."

"Not like that. You want to be productive in a situation like this, then you've got to take a stand. You've got to face things head on. You can't just pace; you'll go round and round and get no where."

"Wow. First honesty and now motivation. Who are you, and what have you done with my brother?"

"There are depths of my character hidden from even me. Now, are we going to pace, or are we going to come up with a plan of action?"


	11. Week Eleven: Stretch

**Week Eleven: Stretch**

 _Auntie Lily and KT. I_ _'m still not over this episode. I don't think I ever will be. It's The Thirteenth Floor all over again._

 _ **Set during 02x11**_

* * *

"What about this?" Lily holds up another dress, blue, with purple flowers.

The blonde child simply smiles serenely. "It's lovely."

"You've said that about the last five dresses." Lily drops it onto the bed, amongst the piles of other clothes that she's pulled out from the bottom of her wardrobe. "Don't you have one that you prefer?"

"I prefer whichever you do, Auntie Lily."

 _Auntie Lily. That's going to take some getting used to._

"Hm." Lily sifts through the clothes strewn everywhere. "Well, at least give me some ideas. Anything. What colours do you like?"

KT looks a little confused for a moment, as if the concept of choice is a new thing to her - although, having been locked away in Calimov, Lily reasons, it probably is - before she leans forward, and plucks one of the dresses from the pile. A pink one, with flowers on. A particular hated favourite from Lily's childhood, but perhaps it will now finally serve some other purpose, other than her ultimate humiliation.

"That one?" She asks, conformation, before the little robot girl nods. "Right. Okay. Here - stretch up your arms, I'll see if it fits." The child obeys immediately, as Lily holds the item of clothing up against her, and judges the size. "Yeah. That should do it." She pauses. "Do you need me to, y'know, help you get changed, or -?"

"I shall do it." KT smiles at her again. "Thank you, Auntie Lily."

"Yeah, well, you're welcome, I guess." Lily rises from her crouching position, wincing at the ache in her legs. "As soon as you get dressed, I'll take you back to your mum and dad." KT looks visibly cheered by this, as she quickly begins to change, eager at the idea of seeing her "parents" again.

"Auntie Lily?"

"Yes?"

"What are Mummy and Daddy like?"

"Oh - Uh -" Lily shrugs, a little caught off guard by the question. "They're - Well, they're like everybody else, really. Kind people. Good people. They're my best friends, and I'd do anything for them. Why do you ask?"

"Because I thought so too."

"Well -" Lily feels a smile tug at the corner of her mouth. "- then you were absolutely right."


	12. Week Twelve: Wish

**Week Twelve: Wish**

 _Some Eve/Will fluff to end things off. Because I need it, and I_ _'m not over episodes 11 and 12 at all._

 _ **Set during 02x12**_

* * *

 _You shouldn't have left him here._

"Where did the nano bots come from?" Eve manages to get out, around the lump that seems to be clogging up where her airways should have been.

 _You shouldn't have left him._

"From me." Rebecca answers from somewhere close by her, but Eve can't tell. All she can see is Will lying limp in Lily's arms, and she's surprised that the hand still on his chest isn't trembling, because she's pretty sure that she's shaking.

"You must help him," she says in response to Rebecca, but it sounds like a plea, the same kind that Lily gave to her only moments ago. She grasps the other woman's hand, using it to replace her own hand over Will's heart, forcing herself to let go.

 _I wish, I wish, I wish. Please, please, please._

There's a moment, a horrible kind of silence, and Eve feels more water pooling around her eyes - but, then, there's a sudden gasp of breath, and Will's eyes are open and blinking rapidly; dazed and confused, but very much alive, before he gets swallowed by his mother and father. Lily clutches at Eve as they too embrace, a silent thank you.

"Eve?" She pulls out of the hug at the sound of her name, meeting Will's gaze."You okay?"

And she tries to answer him, really, she does, but her system is still running at full capacity, her equivalent of adrenaline, and, although her mouth opens, no sound will come out; she barely registers what she's actually doing, caught up in relief, until she's grabbed him by the front of the shirt and pulled him in, kissing him hard on the mouth, trying to say everything that she can't make herself vocalise.

Despite her tear-stained face, Lily is grinning in a way that seems oddly triumphant, Eve notices, when she eventually pulls back. Oddly, Nick and Rebecca appear to be smiling too, although Eve can't help but feel that this is because of the fact that their son is still alive, and that words will be discussed later, when she's not in the room.

Will, despite everything, appears to be the only one who can manage to speak. "Wow. Uh, that was -" He struggles for a word. "- new."

Her brow furrows. "Is that bad?"

"Try surprising."

 _Surprising._

Eve can live with that.

* * *

 **AYYYYE!**

 **Well, there we are! The series is over! Thank you so much to everybody who read this; I really did enjoy writing this over the course of the episodes. Hopefully, I'll see you all around for some more oneshots; I have another prompts fic currently in the works for this fandom, so that will be up sometime soon, probably at the end of the week...See you all there! X**


End file.
